It Ends Tonight
by TheGoddessofDeath
Summary: Maximillion and Cecelia are easing each other's pain as Cecelia is dying. Songfic to the song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. Cecelia's POV.


"It Ends Tonight"  
  
By: TheGoddessofDeath  
  
A/N: OK, you may be thinking. Wow wee...TGOD-Chan is posting fics faster than ever! You know why loyal fans? It's because I got time and I'm inspired. This band Evanescence inspired me big time. Another songfic with an Evanescence song. This song is called "My Last Breath." I was actually inspired by serenapegasuskaiba's fanfic "My Last Breath," another Cecelia and Maximillion fic. But, I've got my own story, so hey more angst than the world knows what to do with. The romance might slip in. Maximillion/Cecelia. Cecelia's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Song and show not mine. *bows*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was it. The night I had come to fear. I lay on a hard hospital bed, too weak and afraid to cry. The beeping of monitors fills my head with thoughts of regret. I then smile as I feel another presence rush into the room. It is him. The man, my lover, rushes to my side and picks me up softly. He sits on the bed holding me. "Oh Cecelia I came as fast as I could. I'm so sorry..." I open my eyes to meet his amber eyes. They are filled with tears, yet they are not shed. "Maximillion, do not worry so much. I am fine." I cough after I say these words. He tilts me to a higher angle. "Yes, you are, you'll be fine you'll get out of here soon." I smile and shake my head. What was I saying? I wasn't fine and I knew it. "No, Maximillion. You know my time grows short. Oh, don't look so sad."  
  
~hold on to me love  
  
you know I can't stay long  
  
all I wanted to say was I love you   
  
and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?~  
  
I know I am dying. I can feel it in the way my breath was coming unevenly. "Maximillion, don't fear life. I did, and look where it got me." He takes my hand into his. "Cecelia, my love. Please, you can't leave! I need you too much!" And I needed him, there just wasn't enough words to tell him how much his presence with me is helping me. He feels the ring around my finger. It's the one he gave to me when he asked me to be his forever. "You aren't even mine yet. Don't leave me!" I feel tears cloud my eyes. "Maximillion, I have always been yours, ever since we met. You captivated me. You made me love you without even knowing it." I feel his changing mood. "Oh, my darling." He lays his lips to mine as we share a quick kiss.  
  
~holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet rapture light  
  
it ends here tonight~  
  
All of a sudden, paintings he had done of landscapes fills my head. The snow is falling lightly in the darkened sky outside. He holds me closer to his chest. "I will save you. The doctor doesn't know anything. You will live my beautiful rose." I look up to him with pleading eyes. "Please Maximillion, don't say that. I'm leaving, you and I both know it. But I will live, yes, in your heart and mind. In the nature. In your art. I will always be there." The tears he had welling in his eyes earlier are finally shed onto my face. I know then he has heard what I had to say, and I am content.  
  
~I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears~  
  
I feel one of his hands running through my long blonde hair. "You will not stay with me...." he starts to sob. I reach up and touch his cheek. "Maximillion, I am staying with you, I always will be with you. I just said so." He begins to sob harder. "No, I need you to be in my arms. I need to feel your touch each day and your love each night." I smiled. "I will give you those things. When you feel the wind, it is me touching you. When you feel the rain, it is me crying. When you hear the thunder...." I pause. He looks absolutely devastated. I don't know what to say about the thunder so I move on."...and when you dream, I'll send you my love. When you feel the warmth on a cold day, it is my love. The sun's rays are my love. Do you understand?" He plants a kiss on my forehead. "Yes, my love."   
  
~holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet rapture light   
  
it ends here tonight~  
  
He sighs raggedly. "You will not be in my arms while I sleep. I'll awake from a dream in which you and I are dancing together, discovering that you're not there. No one's there." I feel my eyes nagging me to shut them, and I do so. "Cecelia..." Maximillion asks me anxiety in his voice. "I'm still here." I reply. I Feel his body relieve of tension. I find that I am slipping in and out of conciseness though. The beeping of monitors continue as I feel Maximillion kissing my face all over. I don't want to leave so soon, but I fell death upon me. I smile to myself as Maximillion continues to shower me with kisses. At least I am dying in the arms of my lover.  
  
~closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there~  
  
I feel my chest tighten as it becomes harder to breathe. Maximillion apparently noticed. "Cecelia!" I smile weakly up to him, my eyes open slightly. "Maximillion, death has come to claim me." I shut my eyes again, and lean my head onto his shoulder. He encases me in his arms. "Don't be afraid Maximillion. I want you to know I've always loved you." He kisses me one last time. "I've always loved you too." I cough uncontrollably and then I stop. The beeping becomes fainter, and I hear Maximillion calling out my name. "Cecelia....Cecelia.....Cecelia...." Then my world becomes black.  
  
~say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black~  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A/N: OK...more romance than angst. I apologize it's so short, wasn't meant to be long. Tried to do the present tense thing. Did it work? I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES WITHOUT A GOOD REASON! Thanks! 


End file.
